


Always Adora

by TheCuddleMonster



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuddleMonster/pseuds/TheCuddleMonster
Summary: Catra and Adora have a talk about She Raset after 5.09
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Always Adora

Adora had introduced Catra to her friends recounting, very generously, her contributions to their fight against Prime. She’d made Catra sound like a different person like a hero worthy of their presence. Even Glimmer and Bow had chimed in to add a detail of her valiance whenever Adora forgot. Though none of the others seemed as moved or awed as Adora sounded. But in the end when Adora announced with some level of finality that Catra would be joining them the others accepted without a single argument to the contrary. 

  
The group quickly distracted themselves from Catra with all the disjointed information they had gathered. Each faction filling in voids the others had missed while on their individual missions. 

She was sure they wouldn't want to hear directly from her so she excused herself for the chance to get away from their scornful eyes. 

After a short walk away from the camp she'd found a small clearing of trees where the sun was able to break through the canopy. 

She sits with Melog in the middle of the small field where the sun feels warmest. 

_ Are you okay? _

Catra nods but doesn't say out loud,  _ I just need a little break from everything.  _

Catra blinks awake as Melog stirs to sit at attention just a moment before she hears She Ra's distinct footsteps break the silence. As silent as an ancient magical forest can get, anyway.  It takes another minute for Adora to appear in the clearing. 

"Hey, I don't want to bother you I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Frosta can be abrasive at first but she means well. I'm sorry she hit you. I should have-" 

Catra scoffs, "You definitely don't have to apologize, Adora I completely deserved that." 

It's odd that even as a glowing 6-foot tall warrior princess Adora can somehow manage to look nervous. Though she supposes it must be nerve-wracking to handle a timebomb especially one that has blown up in her face before.

Adora hesitates just outside of arm's length for a second longer before she decides to sit next to Catra. As she sits she stirs the air bringing Adora's sugar-sweet scent to the fore.  She's not sure if the others notice but all the princesses have a sugary kind of scent. Even Scorpia and Entrapta although she usually smelled of machine oil.  At some point she told herself it made her nauseous but as she sits there and allows herself to experience her own feelings she realizes she's not nauseous. No, she has butterflies. 

_ Such a pleasant scent must be paired with an equally delicious taste. _

Catra's eyes snap up to find Melog playing with the end of Adora's flowing hair like they hadn't said anything at all. 

"No one deserves to get sucker-punched." Adora ties softly, not imagining the thought she had just interrupted. 

"Isn't it exhausting walking around like that for so long?" Catra asks.

"Uhm?" Adora says confused. "I mean I guess it is but Glimmer says it will boost morale for everyone to see She Ra so I'll give it a little while longer." 

"Hm." 

Adora reminds her how similar they are with a deflection of her own. "Please let me take care of your cheek. It looks swollen."

"You don't have to. You're already tired." 

"It would make me feel better, actually."

She sighs deeply and with the shallowest nod she allows Adora's touch. 

Her wide palm is rough with calluses but the way her thumb tenderly strokes her wounded cheek feels as good a tonic as whatever magic is being infused into her skin. 

"There. All better." She whispers but her hand does not move. Catra feels herself drawn closer so mesmerized by Adora's earnest, liquid gaze she doesn't realize the way she's leaning on Adora's thigh until she sees herself through Melog's thoughts. 

She straightens abruptly and Adora's hand falls away. 

_ Catra has not done anything wrong.  _

"Sorry," Adora says with a clenched fist. I know you don't really like She Ra." 

Catra swallows roughly, she hates how easy it is to hurt Adora. Even after everything she hasn't changed at all.

_ Not true. Catra has changed. And Catra likes Adora.  _

Catra looks away as Melog bumps their head against Adora's side.

Adora smiles sadly but pats Melog enthusiastically. 

_ Catra likes Adora. Adora doesn't need to be sad. Catra likes Adora _ .  When Catra doesn't say anything Melog insists more fervently,  _ say something.  _

"I don't...not like She Ra."

Adora fixes her with a pointed look. 

"Okay, okay. I mean I didn't exactly like how you were before but it was only because-" 

_ Adora is hurting. Catra's turn to fix.  _

"It was just hard to recognize you. You were too different and that made it easier I guess. It was easy to pretend that the person I was hurting wasn't you. And I know that no amount of apologizing could ever fix that but I am sorry. I am so sorry." 

"It's okay." 

"It isn't but I am grateful that you would even consider forgiving me. And I'll do whatever I can now to deserve it." 

"We're all glad to have you." 

"Yeah? Even Frosta?" 

Adora snorts, "Well-" 

"Listen I still think the glowing is a bit much," Catra rolls her eyes, "but I see you better now." 

"Really?" Adora smiles a little shyly.

Catra allows herself to take in Adora's new form very quickly. "Yes."

"I feel more like myself even when I'm She Ra now. Like I'm doing more than just pretending to be her. I mean I think I'm finally getting good at being her. I still worry sometimes that if I don't do a good job as She Ra people won't like me as Adora." 

"Adora. You are always Adora. And I still don't like you so you don't need to worry about that either."

_ You are impossible  _ Melog rolls their eyes. For a second Adora looks stunned and Catra feels the blood drain from her face as she worries that she's hurt Adora again with her stupid attempt at humor.

"That's okay, Adora ribs her with a wide smile. "I like you enough for both of us. But I like Melog better." She turns her full attention to Melog who starts peppering her face with kisses.  Melog knocks her over and as she falls she phases out of her She Ra form laughing hard as Melog phases into an impression of Catra making goofy faces. 

"Ugh. You are both idiots." Catra says but she can feel the smile on her face. 

Adora's mirthful laughter fills the air and Catra is struck by how deeply she has missed her best friend. 

Maybe if she tells Adora how she really feels it won't be the end of the world. 


End file.
